Riku Asakura
1= |-| 2= ! ! Here we go! catchphrase for each form! Geed!|Riku before transforming into Geed or switching forms}} is the protagonist of Ultraman Geed and is the human form of the titular character. Etymology *Asakura (朝暗): Is a proper noun with no meaning, however it can be broken down. **Asa (朝): Is Kanji for epoch/dynasty **Kura (暗): Is Kanji for dark/sorrowful/bitter. *Riku (離苦): Is Kanji for agony in separation. Overall, his first name might reference to the fact that he got separated from his father without knowing him. His last name might reference to the fact that his father caused dark times in the Land of Light by invading it. It is also known that his name is a reference to the late science fiction writer . History Ultraman Geed Originally the human form of Ultraman Geed, Riku grew up on Earth as a human who has no awareness of his true nature. Upon obtaining the Geed Riser and Ultra Capsules, Riku was exposed to his true nature as an Ultraman, as well as his father being Ultraman Belial.http://m-78.jp/news/n-4686/ He was inspired to help others through his favorite TV program, Don Shine and he spend most of his time in the base, but works part-time at the Galaxy Market. At the start of the series, Riku's residence in a local store, living with the manager, is destroyed with the arrival of Skull Gomora, after an evacuation, Riku and his secret friend Pega are invited to a secret base at an observatory by an A.I. Riku names RE.M.. RE.M. provides the young man with a new set of tools, two Ultra Capsules, containing the powers of Ultraman and Ultraman Belial respectively. He also receives both a container to hold the Capsules when not in use, and a device known as the Geed Riser, which allows him to achieve his true form, of Ultraman Geed. Skull Gomora returns at the night, and Riku, wanting to do something, asks if his true form can lift a giant monster, which RE.M. confirms, hearing this, the hero decides to become Geed to combat the fusion beast, ignoring Pega's objection to him doing so. It was revealed to him that he was created in Kei Fukuide's laboratory 19 years ago, using Belial's genes as a template, in order to create an artificial Ultraman that would be used to collect the Ultra Capsules to be used for Belial's own purposes. Powers and Weapons *Geed Riser: His Transformation device. **Transformation: Being Geed's transformation device, Riku can use it to become his true form, Ultraman Geed. **Communication Device: Through the Loading Knuckle, Riku is capable of maintaining his contact with RE.M. herself. *Shaplay Metal badge: A badge that were used by Alien Shaplay to disguise themselves. RE.M. manufactured a similar one for Riku to use and pose as Leito Igaguri for a day. *Geed Claw: Riku can summon the Geed Claw to aid him when he is fighting as Ultraman Geed and summoning various energy attacks. *Ultraman DNA: Possessing the B Factor (Belial) in his body (as well as a human in disguise), Riku demonstrated multiple inhuman abilities that all disguised Ultra Warriors shared: **Superhuman Leap: Riku is capable of performing high jump. **Endurance: Despite being thrown from a two-storey building, Riku was shown unharmed and this gave him enough time to escape from Skull Gomora's rampaging spree. **Acute Hearing: As mentioned in Pega's past, Riku is able to detect his cry for help whereas normal humans incapable of doing so. Transformation Riku first activates a pair of Ultra Capsules, causing apparitions of the Ultras to appear as he inserts the Capsules into the Loading Knuckle. After scanning both capsules, Riku says his signature catchphrase depending on his Fusion Rise, while bringing his right arm out before swinging it counterclockwise until it points up. Then he raises the Riser before bringing it back down to his chest, and pressing the trigger of Riser, causing his body to transform into his Ultra form, soon being covered in light and the face of Early Style Belial forms. After scanning both capsules, Riku presses the trigger of Geed Riser then his body transforms into his Ultra form. During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Ultraman's rising scene (A red background) then Belial's eyes appears briefly before changing to a purple background. As he moves closer, the background changes yet again into spiraling blue and red energy. GeedPrimitiveUltraman.png|Ultraman Capsule activated GeedPrimitiveBelial.png|Belial Caspule activated Ultraman_and_Belial_inserted_scan.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned. Screenshot_20170701-100657.png|Riku begins to transform into Geed Screenshot_20170701-100747.png|The background changes to Ultraman's Screenshot_20170701-100755.png|Belial's eyes appear Screenshot_20170701-100803.png|A purple background of lightning Screenshot_20170701-100811.png|Spiraling blue and red energy videotogif_2017.07.01_10.25.15.gif Videotogif_2017.07.08_09.40.37.gif - Solid Burning= During the rise sequence, the background first appears to resemble Ultraseven's rising scene, with the spiraling sparks. It then changes to a blue background like Leo's, and Geed Solid Burning appears. As he moves closer, the background changes again to red and green oscillationg plates, and a burst of fire accompanied with a green spiraling light appear just before the rise is finished. SevenGeedRise.png|Seven Capsule activated LeoGeedRise.png|Leo Capsule activated GeedCapsuleScanSB.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned SevenLeoGeedRise.png|Riku begins to transform into Geed GeedSBRise1.png|Seven's background and sparks GeedSBRise2.png|The background changes to Leo's GeedSBRise3.png|Red and green 'Plates' appear GeedSBRise4.png|Spiraling fire and green light videotogif_2017.07.22_07.56.10.gif SolidBurningHenshin.gif - Acro Smasher= During the rise sequence, the background first resemble's Ultraman Hikari's. It then changes to yellow and white auroras on a black background, similar to Cosmos's, as Geed Acro Smasher appears. As he moves, the background changes again to splashes of "water", then to a spiral of yellow energy and blue light as the rise is finished. ASHikari.png|Hikari Capsule activated ASCosmos.png|Cosmos Capsule activated ASScan.png|Both capsules inserted and scanned ASTransform.png|Riku begins to transform into Geed ASRise1.png|Hikari's background ASRIse2.png|The background changes to Cosmos' ASRise3.png|A splash of 'Water' appears ASRIse4.png|Spiral of yellow energy and blue light Videotogif_2017.08.05_08.06.38.gif AcroSmasherHenshin.gif - Magnificent= }} Ultra Capsules Riku obtains the Ultra Capsules from the Little Stars as Ultraman Geed and uses them to help him in his cause in fighting monsters. *Ultraman: Obtained from RE.M. *Ultraman Belial: Obtained from RE.M. *Ultraman Leo: Obtained from Eri's power. *Ultraseven: Obtained from Toru's power. *Ultraman Hikari: Obtained from Tri-Tip's power. *Ultraman Cosmos: Obtained from Moko's power. *Ultraman Zero: Obtained from Mayu Igaguri's power. Trivia *Riku's actor, Tatsuomi Hamada, previous portrayed Nao in Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire. In a promotional video of Ultraman Geed, Tatsuomi also mentioned his previous role, now viewing Belial as a father to his character while facing his destiny. *His pre-transformation phrase, "Yuugo (Fusion)! Aigo (Protection)! Here we go!", is a pun on the English words, "You go! I go! Here we go!". *At the age of 19, Riku is currently the second youngest Human Form in the history of the Ultra Series. This was preceded by Mirai Hibino in Ultraman Mebius, whose age in human form is claimed to be 18 years old. **If both Human Hosts and Forms are put together, Riku clocks in at the fourth youngest, with the aforementioned Mirai being the third, Amui being the second, and finally Yuuto Tamaki being the youngest. References Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Ultraman Geed characters Category:Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Human Forms